


Rewritten

by BethR5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, F/M, Fix It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, THEY GET TOGETHER IN THIS ONE, no beta we die like Baby apparently, no beta we die like dean on that rusty nail, then cry again but like happy, then laugh, want to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethR5/pseuds/BethR5
Summary: Sam couldn't do this, couldn't process anything. This wasn't how their story was meant to go for fuck's sake, they just won, finally fucking won. Yet, here he was carrying the dead weight of his brother's body as he took his last breath as he begged Sam to be okay with it.A canon compliant coda/ fix it for 15x20
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Rewritten

Sam couldn't do this, couldn't process anything. This wasn't how their story was meant to go for fuck's sake, they just won, finally fucking won. Yet, here he was carrying the dead weight of his brother's body as he took his last breath as he begged Sam to be okay with it . He said he was okay so that Dean could leave happy, but he knew that was all a lie. Dean, god, Dean had wanted a normal life, not quite white picket fence like Sammy but something like it, somewhere where he was free . He'd almost had it with Miracle and, not that he'd told his brother yet, but, he'd been looking for a job . Sam almost laughed, Dean had wanted to be a mechanic . Sam suddenly felt Dean's hand on his go slack as he rasped out his last breath . Sam almost felt like he'd taken his last too . Brothers, connected till the end . Sam had lost two brothers in such a short time and, to some extent, his child. Sam stepped back and took a breath, using his jacket to wipe the tears from his eyes . God, he couldn't do this alone...could he? No was the honest truth, yet, he knew he had to keep fighting in spite of it all if not for him then for his brother and all the others they’d lost along the way.

________________________________________________________________________________

Dean opened his eyes, straining into the light above him. Well, at least he made it into heaven he guessed. Sure, he wished he had gone out guns blazing as he always wanted, or, more recently anyways, he decided that maybe he didn't want that. Maybe he had wanted to live by a lake till he was grey or some bullshit. This was actually meant to be his last hunt, his last easy hurrah as a close to not only a chapter, but also a book of abuse, trauma, pain and literal Hell. He had even filled out a job application, had even gone back and adopted Miracle and had a book open on his desk back at the bunker that he had found in death’s library about the empty. He wanted to save Cas...Fuck, Cas, Cas would be so fucking pissed after dying for him, only to learn Dean had died two weeks later on a fucking rusty nail of all things. God he’d rip him apart if he knew. With that thought, Dean sat up and looked at his surroundings for the first time since arriving here. Great Pine trees stretched up to the sky, impossibly green meeting an impossibly blue, near cloudless sky. It was perfect, almost clinically in fact… Dean wasn't sure he liked it here.

Carefully, he stood and on wobbly legs and, feeling similar to the way he would when zapped away by an angel, he trudged forward slowly, heavy, booted feet dragging. After a while, Dean came across a dilapidated wood building, and rounding the corner, there he saw his father Bobby, that is, their Bobby. He sent a prayer up to whoever made sure the old man made it here, and greeted him with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.   
‘Least I made it to heaven’ Dean said as way of greeting  
‘yup’ saida gruff voice back to him almost sadly’  
‘what memory is this?’ asked Dean as it dawned on him that he didn't recognise nor remember this moment   
Bobby laughed mirthlessly ‘it isn't’  
‘yeah it is, because last I heard you... you were in heaven's lock up’  
‘That kid of yours ‘fore he went... wherever, made some changes here busted my ass out and- and he- well put some things right. Tore down the walls in here. Heaven ain't just reliving your golden oldies anymore, it's what it away should've been everyone happy, everyone together’ Bobby smiled and then continued, carefully watching Dean’s expression ‘Rufus has a place about 5 miles that way with Aretha, thought she had better taste, and your mom and dad, they got a place over yonder. It ain't just heaven Dean, it's the heaven you deserve and we've been waiting for ya’   
Bobby reached down into a cold box Dean wasn't sure had been there moments before and pulled out two beers, passing one to him. Dean takes a breath, a well of pride growing in him for his adopted son.  
‘so Jack did all that?’ he asked   
‘Well he had some help, made a few new angels with his new found power, juiced them up and let them loose. All love him of course but this time he seems to love them back’   
This, Dean could believe, the kid had always been destined for greatness, even if it took Dean a little while to realise as much. Kelly was right, Jack had created a utopia... well almost.  
As if Bobby had sensed his thoughts he added ‘he'll be along’ Dean didn't know if the old man had meant his brother or Cas, and to be honest neither did Dean about who he wanted most.   
This wasn't his plan after all.   
‘You got everything you could ever want or need or dream so I guess the question is where are you going to do now Dean?’ Bobby continued, unaware of the war in Dean’s head.   
Oh how untrue Dean realised that rang. Bobby turned his head away and looked out toward the forest in front of him and Dean's eyes followed, noticing Baby sat there almost waiting for him. No, no this was all wrong! Sure, 10 years ago this is probably how he'd imagined his heaven, but not any more. Nonetheless, he stood not saying goodbye and found his way to the driver-side, climbing into Baby and turning the key in the ignition.

______________________________________________________________________________

As the car sprang to life the speakers cried out with Kanas’ carry on wayward son and deans heart clenched and sorrow. Heaven shouldn't be filled with sorrow he realised. Yeah, this wasn't his heaven, something was just a little off. He began to drive nowhere in particular, of course at speeds he could've never dreamed. Him and an open road. Dean let his mind drift, hit suddenly with the memory of that time they've gone to the school and been presented with some weird play about their life. As they’d walked away, Dean had just caught the opening notes of carry on. When he got into the car he'd realised how much he missed Cas. How the angelic idiot would've loved this. And then he remembers Cas had text him, nothing much, simply a throwaway text about how he’d found a ladybird and how in most languages they were called God’s cow. Dean had laughed as he usually did with Cas’ nonsensical messages. Dean sighed, pushing that memory back along with tears and turned the radio over.   
He was met with another song he held close ‘your love’ by The Outfield. It was after a tough hunt, Sam, Cas and he had gone back to the bar only to find it was karaoke night. After a few drinks and Sam, being the little shit he was, had signed Dean and Cas up to sing this song, of all songs he could've chosen. Dean had never understood why this one not really. It was okay but nothing like Zepp or Blue Oyster but sure. Cas, somehow drunk had giggled, fucking giggled and stumbled towards the little apple box stage, near dragging Dean with him by the jacket. And god dammit he followed him, he couldn't help it. God the way Castiel closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the top 10 cheesiest song of all time, voice like honey and whiskey, confidence building with each line. And fuck, when Cas’ eyes had snapped open to meet his as Dean started singing... he was in too deep and he knew it, but he'd forgotten just how to swim and he didn't care if he was drowning. Doean had almost collapsed when Cas sang the line ‘I can't hide the way I'm feeling’ and stared at Dean with such intensity it reminded him of the angelic being behind the vessel. At the time Dean stupid oblivious Dean hadn't realised but it could've meant and by morning Cas had acted like nothing had happened so, so did Dean.  
Knowing what he does now he felt so stupid, God how many times have they lost dancing around each other?! Dean slammed his foot on the brakes and opened the door, slamming it behind him and walking across the road to a small clearing between the pines with a lonely bench and sat down.   
‘Hey, Jack buddy, I urm-I hope you're doing well and all but man, I hate to break it to you I- I don't think this is my heaven, at least not any more. Sure old me would've been okay with it hell, he might have even liked it, but I was in a bad place then... kindawanted to die, put myself in risky situations stupid situations, just because I didn't care if I died. But now, well actually for the last few years, I've changed man… I wanted to live!’ Dean felt a single tear well up in his eye and begin to track its way down his face. ‘I started to turn myself, my life, around for once. I've been eating right, sometimes I go out on runs with Sammy’ his breath caught in his throat for a second before he ploughed on ‘well I mean I walk behind and watch that gangly idiot disappear ahead of me, but you know. And Cas-I- I-’ he then took a steady breath in and tried again.   
‘Fuck I don't know if you even know what happened that night when- when Cas was taken. Hell,I don't know if you can even hear me! But anyway, you see Billie had come to the bunker, just pissed, and she did that “all powerful put your internal organs in a vice” thing and I could barely stand up. Cas had led me down the halls, neither of us really knowing where we were going other than away from her. If we could get space between us maybe we could figure out. Cas had managed to get us into a room and get a blood sigil on the door and had taken Billie’s control, but... but we could hear her pounding at the door and the sigil wasn't holding. I thought this was it you know? And I didn't want to go like that, not like a trapped animal, not knowing it would've killed him too. Then he sprung the empty deal on me like it was nothing, like it was fucking nothing. He he stood in front of me and he well he poured his fucking heart out man… He told me he loved me and then with his last breath and a fucking glorious smile he saved me. Pushed me out of the way. I- I didn't’ he realise he had been crying harder and harder but he didn't care anymore, not now.   
‘Jack, I didn't get to say it back. Cas died for me thinking I didn't love him too and... I do. I only wish I'd realised it sooner or been brave enough to tell him and now he'll never know. He died thinking nobody ever loved him. God, I hope you can hear me.,  
‘ I can hear you Dean’ a familiar voice called out from over his shoulder.   
Slowly, Dean wiped his eyes on his dusty shirt sleeve and turned to find Jack stood behind him, an odd expression on his face.   
‘I'm sorry Dean, I did not realise this heaven would cause you pain. I thought this is what you wanted. I'm sorry. ‘ Jack said in that almost quizzical, ethereal tone of his.  
Dean half smiled ‘It's okay kid. I don't think I realised either? At least not until a few months ago, maybe even days ago, not till I was living it. I guess I've just got so much more I wanted to do to live for?!’  
‘I heard what you said about Castiel too’ Jack added in his matter of fact way, seemingly glossing over what exactly Dean has just told him. ‘I'm sorry but the empty runs on a primordial energy not even I can interfere with… However, I have been trying to find a way to save my father and I think I have something, but I cannot be sure it will wo-’   
Dean cut off the kids (could he call him that now?) rambling. ‘What is it? I want to at least try.’   
‘Okay Dean if you're sure.’  
‘Sure as Dr Sexy loves to wear cowboy boots.!’ Dean said thinking back to that one week of weird.  
‘I don't understand that reference’ and dammit, Jack mimicked the little head tilt of Cas’ and Dean knew he meant it 100%.   
‘You'll need to go back to earth in that case. You'll be able to come back to heaven but I'll need to rebuild it and that will take some time, say 50 to 60 years?’ The kid smiled brightly, proud of his little plan.   
Dean couldn't help himself, he smiled too, Jack was a good kid and he was doing great as the new God so far. ‘Sounds good to me kid, now let's go save your father I've got something I've got to say to him.’   
‘I'm quite surprised it took you this long’ Jack said sincerely  
‘I guess death puts things into perspective hey!’ Dean stood up and moved to the boy, wrapping him in a hug.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Sam was sat in the bunker at the table, laptop in front of him, Miracle at his feet. He'd been looking for cases for hours but nothing yet. Now that things had changed, the case as it started to dwindle which Sam guessed wasn't a bad thing really. Sam had thought he wanted this, a simple life, a family, a job. at least he thought he had until a few years back. He remembered that night Dean had come to Stanford and taken him away. At first, he was bitter and angry… God he had been so angry, how dare Dean try and ruin a future he'd worked so hard for, defied his only remaining flesh and blood for. But then, after a while, Sam decided that maybe this wasn't such a bad life; meeting new people, learning new things, saving families like he couldn't save his own all those years ago. Just him, his brother, classic rock and the open road. After even just a few months on the road, he'd started to let this life grow on him, and sure, there'd been ups and downs, trials and tribulations (literally), doubts and fears, but maybe a life on the road wasn't quite so bad.   
Sam was snapped out of his reverie when Miracle shifted beside him and began to paw at his chair and growl lowly. Immediately, he pulled his gun from the snaps under the table and cocked it. Carefully, he stood and began to look around before spotting the two looming figures at the top of the staircase. Sam's mind, trying to catch up, was aware of a loud clatter followed by a pained growl ripping from someone's throat, and it took him a further few moments to realise it was his own. He wanted to move in any way, but it was like he was frozen in place, feet stuck to the wooden floors. If it hadn't been for the fact Jack was stood there too, he’d have thought this was some kind of God awful trick of fate. But no, there he was, a slightly dishevelled and tired looking but most definitely alive Dean fucking Winchester. Jack's steady voice broke the silence.   
‘Hi’ he said simply, raising his hand in a wave, as Miracle shot out from under his legs and made for the two new humans to get pets  
‘H- hey Sammy’ Dean's voice followed, sounding raw with disuse, but also like the sweetest freaking melody Sam had ever heard. ‘I know I said I'd go, but I guess I had some unfinished business or whatever.’   
Finally, Sam’s legs caught up with the rest of him and he bolted across the war room to meet his brother at the bottom of the stairs. Sam threw his arms around his brother and felt the tears prick behind his eyes.   
‘Hiya Samsquatch’ Dean mumbled into his shoulder and, with a pat on the back, moved to examine his brother as if Sam had been the one to have died or something.   
‘Dude what the hell, I thought this was it this time. You said I had to move on and you said to let you go. I don't get it man!’  
‘Yeah, turns out I'm an idiot, but I guess we already knew that! Now I'll tell you more later, I promise, but right now I kind of just want to get something done so I can take a damn break!’ Dean said, voice becoming louder and more confident somehow with each word.  
Sam’s face only grew more puzzled and intrigued. ‘Dude, we won, remember and the cases, they sort of faded out as time’s gone on. It's okay you can stop now. You just came back from the dead again. You deserve to sleep, shower, drink a damn beer and celebrate man.’  
‘No’ Dean said probably too sharply, Sam taken aback by his brother's outburst. Dean took a breath and then began to explain.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dean had hoped somehow that he’d be able to avoid this but knew he'd have to tell Sammy eventually if he wanted his brothers help with this, which of course he did.   
‘That's just it Sam, we're not done yet!’ he couldn't look at Sam so instead he focused on Jack smiling sweetly at Miracle with those same fucking eyes, goddamnit. ‘I- we need to get Cas back. We aren't a family, not Team free will, without feathers.’ Dean laughed in spite of himself, slowly finding the courage.   
‘But Dean, you told me yourself, the empty took him and we know nothing about them; it's not exactly a quick trip to Purgatory.’  
Okay, he was doing this then! ‘Sammy I need him’ and with that the dam opened. ‘That night when the empty was summoned Cas had made a deal.   
‘You already told me this Dean’ Sam said ‘I already know this’ he added with those confused puppy eyes.   
Not completely… ‘Please just don't- just let me say this before-’ he cleared his throat ‘so to summon the empty Cas had to experience true happiness’ he said, quoting the angels own words back ‘and so he stood there, death literally knocking on the door, world ending, knowing he’d die and told me that he loved me Sam... and he smiled and he let it take him. Just telling me made the selfish bastard happy and I didn't even get a fucking chance to say it back goddamnit!’ Dean knew he was becoming hysterical at this point, but he didn't find it in himself to care right now.   
Sam's face was ashen ‘Dean, I'm so sorry. He said all that?’   
Dean breathed out a laugh ‘yeah man can you believe it?’  
‘ I mean yeah,kind of.’ Now that was a surprise ‘you to have been pining after each other for years, it's all anyone says. Eileen once asked if you were a thing and she missed it in translation.’  
‘ Was it that obvious then?’ Dean felt a weight he didn't know he was carrying start to lift  
‘Yeah to everyone except you two I guess, now let's get your boyfriend back so you can tell him you love him you jerk.’  
‘Bitch’ Dean smiled, letting the air clear, glad to have returned to their usual banter.  
‘I still don't get how though.’ Sam added bringing back the group’s focus   
‘Ah, now that is where I come in’ a nearly forgotten Jack said, still smiling, though now wider if that was even possible.

‘Sure kid, what you got?’ Dean asked, tone now more jovial yet still filled with determination

‘well, you see, my power signature has been blocked by the empty since what happened last time. They really don't like to lose souls. Plus it's not really my jurisdiction as I said before. Otherwise I’d have brought Castiel back by now i assure you both’ The young boy suddenly looked eons older ‘but they wouldn't recognise your energy signature Sam’ he said looking towards the man in question as if to gauge his reaction

‘But i'm not an angel and i'm really not that good at spellwork’

‘Well that's the thing Sam, with my new understanding I've learnt a lot about the both of you’ Jack's eyes flicking to Dean for a second who looked lost and shattered but had a spark of hope growing behind his eyes ‘You see, in your veins flows great magic... great potential, for you have contained both the angelic and demonic and you've always had your innate power given by Azazel's blood, you just haven't used it in so long that it lays dormant. Haven't you ever wondered why you were more able to perform spells than Dean?’

‘i mean I guess so but how does that help?’ Sam stood deep in thought as this new revelation broke over him.   
Jack simply paused a moment before starting to explain.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The basics of the spell seemed simple enough: a summoning spell, a quartz bowl taken from some mountain somewhere, blood of those bound by both heaven and hell, which was where sam came in. Now the hard part was ‘a tether linking the chosen to a mortal soul’ which had got Jack, and more so Sam, racking their brains. Dean however, had looked around awkwardly for a few seconds after hearing this, and shuffled away, returning with a button up of his which he had explained he had worn the night Cas had gone missing... and it had got the angels blood on it. 

‘So who is going?’ Jack asked once everything was set up, looking expectantly at the boys   
‘Uh can only one of us-’   
‘I am-’   
Said Sam and Dean at the same time, Dean in a low and determined voice

‘Sorry Sammy but if only one of us can go it has to be me, its my fault he's even in this mess’

‘of course’ Sam replied, eyes softening and small smile breaking across his tired face

With that, Jack directed Dean to the centre of the summoning sigil Sam had meticulously created in the centre of the library, Dean with hard eyes and a vice grip on the shirt in his hands. Sam slowed his breath and reached inside him, connecting to the magic and began the spell, feeling the power swell through him and down into the sigil. Nothing happened for a second, Sam hastily looking down at the bowl of spell ingredients to see if anything looked amiss. By the time he looked up again Dean had vanished without a trace.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dean had never been scared of the dark as such, only to the reasonable level someone with his knowledge of the world would be but this? This wasn't dark, this was different, beyond dark and it felt wrong like a prickly feeling along his arms and up his back. Why was he here again? All of a sudden, Dean began to feel sleepy, the weight of the last few years catching up on him and seeping through his bones. He felt his body begin to get heavier as it tried to bring him to the ground, when he felt the shist he still had in his fist start to almost buzz if that was the right word for it? That was enough to snap him out of whatever tricks the empty was trying to pull on him. Dean then slowly began to trudge towards where the buzz was leading him, though he couldn't really pinpoint where exactly that was as it was so damn dark.

____________________________________________________________________________

Castiel shuddered, breathing heavily, and slowly opened his eyes once more, taking respite, if only for a few seconds, before the nightmares came again. The angel couldn't count how long he'd been here, in the empty, it felt like an eon stretched thin over the canvas of forever yet, only mere seconds since he last saw Dean’s shattered expression staring up at him from the floor. He didn't feel guilty for leaving like that, how could he when it had saved the person he cared about the most?! Pulled from his memories, Castiel heard heavy, uneven footsteps approaching and began to sit up, ready to bite back at the empty’s taunt of the hour as they so kindly liked to provide between the nightmares. 

‘Cas’ a broken voice echoed

‘No! You don't get to wear his face, that's not fair, you promised you wouldn't do it so long as I didn't try and leave. You promised’ Cas almost growled out, the venom evident in his words as he snapped his eyes up to meet them empty’s

‘No Cas, it’s me man, its me’ the creature said through Dean’s face

‘That's not funny’ Castiel's anger faltered, starting to fall out of him and letting the weight of grief take him instead ‘you promised’ 

‘No dude, i swear it's me, Sam and Jack found this spell to open a rift here, but we gotta go, like 10 minutes ago kinda speed. I don't know how long this will work. Sincerity coated his words and Castiel slowly took notice of what ‘Dean’ was worrying with between his hands.   
Oh...   
Cas sighed, bone weary but resigned, if it was a trick at least he would get respite from those awful nightmares for just a moment.

‘Okay, I'll come with you’ he said firmly as Dean moved forward to help him up ‘now where exactly is this-’ he began to say before he felt a shift in movement around him and a rough hand in his.

_________________________________________________________________________________  
Dean hadn't really known what he was doing but apparently it had worked because, after a few seconds of concentrating, he and Cas stood back in the centre of the sigil facing a smiling Sam and Jack. He felt Cas pull his hand away, immediately missing the contact, but before he could comment Cas was on the floor breathing heavily.

‘What’s wrong!’ Dean snapped at no one in particular as he threw himself to the floor to put an arm around Cas’ shaking body.

Cautiously, Jack walked over, followed by Sam, and placed a glowing hand to Cas’ forehead for a moment before standing stock straight once more.

‘It seems Castiel left his grace back in the empty as he left, in fact I believe you somehow pulled it out of him so he could escape with you. I don't believe the empty has noticed yet but believe me they will eventually and they won't take kindly to you cheating them again.’ Jack began to explain ‘but right now, Castiel’s body is catching up to being human once more, I imagine he is hungry and in need of medical assistance. I can help with the injuries but I believe it is best he ‘sleeps this one off’ so to say’ Jack sounded suddenly years beyond his real age. Yeah, he had somehow already got this God thing down.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
It was hours later, after Jack had left; Cas had been encouraged to bed in his old room; and the bunker had fallen back into almost silence once more. Sam and Dean were sat in two of the leather wing-backed chairs in a corner of the library, each with a glass of whiskey.

‘So, does this mean we did it?’ Sam asked smiling at his brother 

‘For now Sammy, for now’ Dean said wearily

‘You tell him yet’ Sam’s smile became brighter, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly at his older brother

‘Not yet, it's hardly been the time but i will… yeah, i will’ Dean trailed off looking down at the ice cubes swirling in his glass

the brothers sat in companionable silence, a shared feeling of relief slowly pulling the weight off their shoulders, if only for a little while.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dean had been pacing across the floor of his room for what felt like hours before a quiet knock sounded at his door.   
‘Yeah’ he said by way of reply before the door swung open, revealing the person he'd been subconsciously trying to avoid.

‘Hello dean’

That was it, those words, their words echoed back to him for the thousandth time and something snapped in him. Within moments Dean had walked forward and met Castiel mere inches from him, pausing for a second so Cas had a chance to pull away if he wished, before he moved in and kissed him. Dean had dreamed for so long about kissing those chapped lips, wondering what they would taste like, cinnamon and ozone as it turned out. Always catching himself staring down at them when Cas was talking and thinking about what it would be like. It was awkward and messy but Dean felt alive for the first time in a long time, his nerve endings on fire. He carefully wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and causing Cas to let out a gentle noise of surprise, which only made Dean fall harder. Slowly, the two pulled away, Dean staring into those ever familiar bright blue eyes and trying to slow his heart and catch his breath.

‘you didn't let me say it’ Dean barely managed to mumble out  
‘what do you mean Dean?’ Castiel tilted his head in that way he always did when trying to puzzle something out 

‘cmon Winchester’ he chastised mentally, before starting again, this time attempting to string together an actually comprehensible sentence ‘You told me you loved me and then you left and I didnt get to say it back. Didn't really even get to register what you said before you just disappeared into nothing and left me there.’  
Castiel, just took a step back and took Dean's hand in his, an indication to keep going, a look of hope growing behind his crystalline eyes.

‘and I do wanna say it man, I just struggle okay? My dad, he always tried to beat that side of me out. Told me I was dirty and wrong for even thinking about it, so I pushed it down and sometimes, even though he's not here anymore, I think about it and I freak out.’ Dean took a breath to focus, oversharing for the hundredth time today ‘It's always been you Cas, of course it has. Y'know when you left me that time, I just sat on the floor all night, broken and ignoring Sam’s calls until my phone died. Then, I took us on this god awful case and I got reckless and stupid, like I always do when you leave, and I actually got myself killed’  
At this Cas’ grip on his hand tightened but Dean plowed through, he’d be damned if he didn't get Cas to understand the years of feelings he’d kept pent up.

‘Yeah, told Sam to leave me even though I might have made it if I'd gone to a hospital, but i just didn't feel like living anymore, not without you. I’d been pretending for months that I was fine but I wasn't, and this time you left, it felt the most final it ever had. Jack had to come get me from heaven, said I wasn't done yet or some other mystical godly bull’ He wasn't ready to tell Cas about that prayer quite yet.

‘Oh Dean’ was all Cas said, lifting a hand to softly wipe the tears Dean hadn't even noticed had fallen from his face and Dean leaned into his touch. Slowly Castiel added ‘you don't have to say it, i know’

Dean laughed in spite of himself ‘was that a Star Wars reference?’ 

‘It might have been, now come on you need some sleep too, it sounds like you've had just as long a day as I’ Castiel began leading Dean towards his bed, Dean not even trying to resist

‘Stay’ was all Dean said as Cas had started to turn and make for his own room.  
Cas had moved to sit on one of the chairs before a half asleep Dean mumbled ‘No’ and scooted back, pulling the covers off and making room for the other man. Carefully, Cas slid into the bed beside him and felt Dean place a cautious arm across his chest. 

‘G'night’ came a mumble followed moments later by soft snores.

___________________________________________________________________________

It would be months later before they had managed to seal off the empty with the help of Jack’s heaven and Rowena’s hell. Dean and Cas had fallen into a rhythm now, both wondering why they'd not acted sooner, but neither dwelling on that fact, content to finally be happy and together without the impending doom of another apocalypse over the horizon. They’d ended up moving out of the bunker to some place on the coast near a beach where they could walk Miracle every day and spend evenings grilling in the sand dunes and watching the sun set over the ocean. Castiel had set up a little vegetable patch in their yard and Dean cooked for them every night. They’d both gotten jobs, honest to goodness jobs, Dean a mechanic like he'd wanted and Castiel working in the small town store while training to be a paediatric nurse which melted Dean's heart just a little. ‘This, helping people, is all I ever wanted to do’ He had said late one night, a laptop balanced between them as they sat together on the sofa. Dean had placed a kiss on Cas’ cheek and simply said ‘of course my love sounds perfect.’ It wasn't a lot, but they got by and honestly? Dean had never felt happier and day by day those words his father had said to him faded away even more. 

Sam had stayed at the bunker and opened it out to other hunters, especially those from the other universe, and had created a network of hunters nobody could have ever imagined before. He had also set up an alliance with some of the more willing to live in peace ‘monsters’ such as Garth and his family, and had begun to work on encouraging good relations for those who wanted to try, in return for protection and a promise to not get their heads blown off by hunters on sight. It was incredible really! Eileen had come to live at the bunker too and she and Sam would sometimes come and visit Cas and Dean for the weekend. And as Dean sat wrapped up in a blanket on one sofa with Cas, absentmindedly stroking his arm, Sam and Eileen on the other also curled around each other Dean knew he had finally made it. Finally found the life he’d only thought he’d ever dream about.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really hard to write and even harder to edit hence it taking 3 months to be published. After watching that god awful finale I immediately picked up my pen after near a year not writing and created this monster and while it most definitely isn't perfect I'm proud of it and it got me out of my block. I hope you enjoyed or at least got a little comfort from it :)


End file.
